


here for you

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fateful night when Sirius leaves Grimmauld Place
Kudos: 6





	here for you

The Potter Manor looked serene and imperturbable - despite the turbulent storm outside. The first thing Sirius noticed was the Christmas lights wrapped around the fences, as if they were welcoming him. He remembered the last time he came, with an enthusiastic fifteen year old James with Fleamont and Euphemia Potter greeting him warmly. Only hours later had the piercing voice of Walburga Black disrupted their laughter and dragged him away from the same gates he was currently stumbling over.

"Mingling with blood traitors" his father's venomous snarl ringed through his head. His mother had pushed him to Orion Black's office in Grimmauld Place. He could see thirteen year old Regulus peeking through the gap in the door. He had gestured to him to go away, he was too young, too little to hear their poisonous lies.

It was the same fight every-time, always ending at them raising their wand at him. He had always planned to leave them. But Regulus, his stupid naive brother who believed anything his parents said and followed them blindly would be alone, with the inability to think for himself.

"Why can't you just _listen_ to them" Regulus had snapped at him finally. He was hovering over the door to his room, having followed him after another fight during dinner. They were in Grimmauld Place for Christmas break. He was tired of it all, - they all were - tired from all the screaming, all the fighting, all the curses.

The older boy was flipping through his Transfiguration textbook, avoiding eye contact with the fourteen year old. "I can't just stand there and let them shit about their blood purity Reg, it's not right"

"How are you sure of that?" Sirius felt his chest tighten at that question. He looked up and saw his younger brother glaring at him. He wanted to reach out and hug him, tell him how they were trying to brainwash them, Instead, he let out an icy laugh.

"I can't believe it," he finally said. "Mummy and daddy dearest finally convinced you how royal we are?"

"I never said that," Regulus protested. He opened his mouth to add something but hesitated. His silence was enough to fill the empty lines. Sirius had hoped he would never see this day come, when his parents had finally reached the younger Black after they couldn't do anything with him. He flipped a page of his Transfiguration textbook, ignoring his brother looming over the door.

The moment Regulus closed the door with an irritated sigh, Sirius jumped out of his bed and reached for his trunk. He couldn't deal with this, he would rather die than spend another fucking minute here. He filled his trunk with whatever he saw - robes, books, scarves, quills until it was filled to the maximum. He grabbed his wand and slammed the door shut, regretting it immediately.

"Regulus how many times have I told you to be carefu-" the grey eyes of Walburga Black, who was at the bottom of the staircase of the fourth floor met the same haunted eyes of her son. Her gaze shifted down to his trunk and she snarled. "You're not going anywhere until we fix you"

"I'm not the one who needs fixing," Sirius growled back. He lifted his wand towards her, making her laugh shrilly. "Are you going to hex your own mother"

"We both know I stopped being your son the moment the hat yelled Gryffindor" he started making his way down, refusing to break eye contact with her. "Plus, you seem to have no problem chucking a few crucios at me"

"Mother, what's going on?" Regulus walked out of the room and Sirius saw his chance. He bolted right past Walburga as she continued to scream "You're not going anywhere Sirius, ORION get him - Stupefy"

Sirius dodged the spells she cast and had already slammed the front door shut when Orion Black had run to his wife and realised what was happening.

He was running as fast as his limbs could carry him, disregarding the tempestuous rain or which direction he was running - as long as it was away from that ruddy house. After a good ten minutes, he finally stopped to catch his breath.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck

 _Where the fuck are you going to go now?_ Sirius wanted to scream at himself. He realised he still had his wand out and went to put it in his pocket, when he noticed the mirror peeking out.

* * *

He kept looking at the house, the little garden he knew Fleamont tended to every morning and thought back to the summer holidays before they started Hogwarts this year, when Walburga had dragged him away and banned him from going back ever.

 _Look how that turned out_ he laughed bitterly to himself. He held the mirror in front of him and whispered, in his raspy voice. "James Potter"

Like a rippling effect, the mirror changed from his reflection, to what Sirius assumed to be James' ceiling. He could hear a slight rustling of parchment and a tapping. _He has to be awake_ he reassured himself

"James" it was a tiny whisper, barely audible. He had no energy left in him to even speak. Relief washed over him when he saw the familiar messy hair and rectangular glasses. "Sirius? Is that you? Merlin you're absolutely drenched"

"I did a terrible thing," Sirius held back his tears as it finally hit him. He had actually run away. There was no way his mother would use this against him and blast him off that bloody wall - just like they did to Andromeda.

"Where are you Padfoot?"

"They kept saying the same thing" he ignored the question. "How us Blacks are pure, all that bullshit, even Reg seemed to agree, I had enough so I packed and ran out of the door and I just bloody ran awa-"

"Sirius where are you?" James repeated, his voice fierce. His forehead creased impatiently as the other boy gave a weak smile. "Look outside"

Immediately James had thrown the mirror on his bed and Sirius was left staring at his ceiling again. He waited, praying James wouldn't start yelling when he opened the door. Instead, the boy stared at him for what seemed like an eternity and pulled him into a tight embrace. He suddenly couldn't control himself and broke into sobs. "I didn't want to bother you...but fuck it was so bad"

"Mate don't worry, you're with me" James led Sirius in and seated him on the couch. "Do you want tea? I finally learnt how to make hot chocolate properly if you want some?"

"I'm not hungry," Sirius rasped. His mind flashed back to Regulus. He should've been there and protected him. Now his little brother was all alone with his parents because he left him and ran to James.

"You have to eat something," James said. "Mum and dad have already gone to sleep, I'll let them know you're here in the morning. Just sleep in my room tonight and I'll help mum fix up your room tomorrow"

Sirius nodded, shaking gratefully. "T-thank you, I'm sorry I didn't know where to go and yours was the first place that came to my head"

"Pads shut up" James playfully punched his brother who was still shivering and edging towards the fireplace. "You're family, we're always here for you"

  
  



End file.
